Salem's Daughter
by Cayos
Summary: Set in the time of the Marauders. Something Terible has happened to Remus' Brother and DADA Teacher Romulen Lupin who also happens to be Sirius' coisin Sadie's boyfriend. RLOC SBOC JPLE


**I'm Baaaaaaack! Miss ME!! Sorry I have been away so long!! Here's you a new story and I promise to update my others in the next upcoming two weeks, if not sooner!!**

**Standrard Discliamers Apply**

**(Sadie is MINE)**

Salem's Daughter

She walked into Diagon Alley wearing baggy pants and a too-big black and white tee with the words "I Bite" written across it. Her white-blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail underneath a dark red beret. She was actually quite skinny, but her baggy clothes made her look bigger than she actually was.

"Sadie! Over here!" someone called. Sadie scanned the pavilion until her eyes found Lilly Evans. Lily was Sadie's best friend from Hogwarts and she was, as usual, surrounded by the Marauders, minus one, which was odd. Sadie felt sick.

Lily was the exact opposite of Sadie. She had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. She was very skinny and she loved to show it, like today she wore tight jeans and a tight dark blue Baby Tee with sexy scrawled across her chest.

"Hey" Sadie said as she made her way over to the table they sat at.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite cousin in the whole wide world, _Mercedes._" The boy sitting across from Lily, Sirius Black, said.

"Whoa, you're name is Mercedes Black?" James, who had been, until this point, watching Lily in utmost interest, laughed. "I thought it was just Sadie." Sadie's eyes darkened.

"Well, you prat, if you ever paid any attention to anything but Quidditch, you might have noticed that every teacher in Hogwarts, besides Professor Lupin, called me Mercedes!" she said. Her voice was filled with venom, but her eyes were full of sadness. James looked taken aback. Sadie stormed off leaving them all in shock. Sirius got up and followed her.

"Sadie, what's crawled up you're arse?" he asked as he grabbed her arm to stop her. She jerked her arm out of his grip and started to walk off.

"Sadie!" He yelled at her. "What the bloody heck happened?" She paused looking back at him; he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked. Sirius had only seen Sadie cry once in his life and that was when her father, Cristus, died protecting her from her own mother. She had hardened her heart to almost everything and everyone. Sirius only knew of three people that she had let past her walls that she had put up after Cristus died, one of them being him. The other two was Lily and her boyfriend of 5 years Professor Romulen Lupin, Remus' older brother and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Speaking of Remus he hadn't seen or heard from him all summer, which was odd because Remus never was one to stay safely at home all summer. Sadie just shook her head.

"Sadie, what's happened? Did something happen to Romulen?" he asked dreading her answer. Sirius may never have looked it, but he truly was a caring person and he really cared about Sadie. Uncle Cristus had been one of the only people in his family that wasn't pureblood crazy, even though he did marry a pureblood. Sadie had taken after him in that sense. She was one of the only family members who didn't hate him or despise him. When they were younger they would get together and think of ways to make everyone mad or ruin family get-togethers, she had been his best friend growing up, but all of this was before Cristus died.

Sadie turned away so he couldn't see her face. She had already let him see her cry, which she had promised she wouldn't do, she had promised herself that no matter what she wouldn't think of what had happened, but she couldn't help but notice that Remus was missing and she knew why. It was all too surreal. She still didn't want to believe it, let alone say it, and here Sirius was asking her to do just that.

"I can't, please don' make me. Ask Remus." She whispered. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Oh Gods, Something did happen to him didn't it?" she heard him groan. "That's why Remus was MIA all summer. Come on Sadie." He said trying to lift her up off the ground where she had sunk to her knees sobbing. "Come on."

"Sadie, what happened?" she heard a sweet female voice say. "Sirius, what did you do to her?" She heard the harsh sound of skin connecting with skin.

"Hot Damn, Lily! I didn't do anything to her! She's upset! I think something happened to Romulen, but she refuses to tell me. She told me to ask Remus about it and his moony self is still missing in action!"

"What about me?" an almost to low to hear masculine voice asked. Sadie looked up and saw Remus standing beside Sirius, a truly heart wrenchingly sad look on his face. Sirius jumped in surprise of the voice.

"Sadie said she can't tell us what happened to Romulen and to ask you." Lily told him. Remus looked down at Sadie and if possible more sadness entered his eyes.

"I'll explain later," He told them. "Let me talk to Sadie alone first. Please." Sirius and Lily exchanged worried looks before walking back to join Peter and James.

Remus bent down so that he was eye-level with Sadie.

"Listen," he told her. "You've got to stop beating yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault. He did it to himself. You know he was always dangerously reckless." The kindness never left his voice but Sadie could tell that it pained him greatly to say these things. "You know he truly loved you and he wouldn't want you to grieve like this over him. Here," He handed her a letter and a small velvet box. "He left these in his room that night."

Sadie opened the box and gasped. Remus' face was the very last thing she saw before everything went black.

**Review time! Click the sexy blue button and let me know what you think!!**

**Until next time! (Soon)**

**Truly yours'**

**Cayos**


End file.
